The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to personalized electronic games.
Electronic gaming (i.e., video games) has become an important, profitable industry and often relies on leveraging current technology to provide unique gaming experiences that will attract and entertain players. Additionally, gaming may provide players with opportunities to experience a different persona and the gaming experience may also be used as a vehicle for achieving exercise-oriented goals.